We propose to organize a one-day Forum on Endocrine Disrupting Chemicals (EDCs) on June 3, 2005, the day before the Endocrine Society Annual Meeting in San Diego, California. The major goals of this meeting are fourfold: first, to educate and update endocrinologists on endocrine disruption research; second, to make this currently under-represented discipline at Endocrine Society meetings a strong and regular presence in the future; third, to provide a forum for students and fellows to participate actively in a poster session and discussion; and fourth, to publish results as a special edition of a journal. The Endocrine Society is equally represented by basic scientists and clinicians, and its expertise is extremely well-suited to perform research in the field of endocrine disruption. Nevertheless, to date there is a lack of presence of the endocrine disruption field at the Endocrine Society meeting that we believe we can remedy through this conference. To achieve these goals, the conference is organized into five sessions. 1) A keynote address (50 minutes) given by Dr. Kenneth Korach to provide a broad perspective to the field of EDCs as an introduction to the Endocrine community. 2) A morning symposium (2 hours) entitled "Early Exposure to EDCs and Long-Term Endocrine Consequences." 3) A poster session focusing on students and fellows (1.5 hours) to encourage participation of young scientists. 4) The afternoon symposium (2 hours) entitled "Hot Topics in Endocrine Disruption" is biomedically-relevant and will discuss mechanisms of EDC actions and their relevance to human health and disease. 5) The meeting will end with a panel discussion (50 minutes) led by leaders in the Endocrine Society including President Andrea Dunaif, who will discuss: "Formulating an Endocrine Society Agenda for EDCs Research and Public Awareness." As a workshop at the Endocrine Society Annual Meeting, our proposed Forum is ideally suited to provide public health information on EDCs to the basic, translational and clinical participants. In order to limit future contaminations and to mitigate existing exposures, it is critical that we educate the endocrine community and make this subject a permanent part of the Endocrine Society's agenda.